We Deserve Each Other!
by danderson
Summary: A series of romantic oneshots. Multiple pairings.
1. Elphiyero

**Hello, all! Firstly, I'd like to thank everyone who has nominated me and voted for me in the Fanfic awards thusfar. I wasn't nominated last year at all, so it's nice to see. And I probably won't be nominated **_**next**_ **year, because I'm rapidly losing the follow-through on these fics. So it means a lot to be in so many categories with such talented authors as yourselves.**

**This is a new series of oneshots, because they're fun. They're short, just little romantic moments among... various pairings.**

**Please R cheers.**

"I want a dozen wives," Avaric announced boldly one day while they lunched.

This, of course, caused an uproar among the friends. Galinda, Pfannee, ShenShen and Boq made indignant sounds (with varying levels of integrity); Nessa sniffed haughtily and blushed; Crope and Tibbett looked grossed out (for, indeed, even the mention of _one_ wife was enough to turn their stomachs); Fiyero threw a handful of bread crumbs at his friend, and Elphaba rolled her eyes.

But amongst this flurry of activity, Fiyero leaned closer to Elphaba and murmured, "You only need one if she's the right one," in her ear.

Elphaba bit her lower lip, smiling that same shy smile that had first captured Fiyero's attention, and he ghosted his lips over her cheek before turning his attention back to the others.

"You're _terrible_," ShenShen flirted, pretending to be appalled.

Elphaba stilled the vomit rising in her throat and focused on picking pieces of her sandwich off and chewing them quietly. "Wanna get out of here?" She shivered at the feeling of Fiyero's lips near her ear again, and nodded, making to stand instantly.

"Elphie, where are you going? Fiyero?"

Both were now standing, looking down at their band of friends. "We're off to... be away," was all Fiyero offered, wrapping an arm around his girlfriend's waist. "See you all later. Try not to marry Avaric," he suggested. "You won't have him to yourself for long."

"That's no different from now," Boq pointed out, inciting a laugh among his peers.

"Munchkin," Avaric grumbled, though his mouth fought a grin, also.

As Elphaba and Fiyero took a leisurely stroll across the grounds and the sounds of everyone else faded away, both thought of how lucky they were to have the other. "Where do you want to go?"

"You didn't have a plan at all, did you," Elphaba sighed.

"My plans are all the same," he shrugged. "I thought I'd give you the chance to vote... If not, my bed misses you."

"Don't be a pig," she bossed.

"I'm not being a pig," he whined. "The last time you and my bed were familiar, what did it entail?"

Elphaba thought back, then wrinkled her nose, realizing that Fiyero was about to prove a point to her. "I read and you sketched an apple. Then, you ate the apple, and were left with no choice but to sketch me, which I hated."

"Exactly. Just because I want you on or in my bed doesn't mean it's sexual. I mean," he half-grinned at her, "it _is_ sexual, because I want you so bad. But it's not _purely_ sexual. It's only mostly sexual, as is everything to do with you."

"You make me sound like a call girl."

"Nope, just my very sexy girlfriend," he shrugged. "I would suggest we go to the library, but you get so embarrassed when I start flirting with you in public... My dorm just skips a step."

"All right, all right, you're off the hook," she cried. "I have to finish an essay, though."

"But Elphie - Fae," he corrected at her look. "It's _Saturday_."

"Essay," she repeated, remaining firm. "With or without you."

He nodded. "I'm dating the school brain," he mused. "How unlike me. I dig it, though."

She smiled, and took his hand in hers. He let her into his dorm, when they got there, and tossed his keys onto his dresser. "Did you leave that book here? Because if you're going to -" He was silenced as she pulled him close and kissed him, tugging him toward his bed. "Is your essay about making out with your boyfriend?"

"No," she laughed, dropping down into her back and pulling him with her. "I tricked you about the essay. You came anyway," she smiled, and, for a moment, he saw that his passing her little test allowed her to pass her own measure of confidence.

He realized that he was being rewarded. "I like rewards," he smiled.

"And I like you." She reached for the collar of his shirt, nimble fingers undoing the buttons there quickly. "I really do," she confessed. "You're so wonderful."

His heart melted to hear it, and he traced her jaw with the pads of his fingers. "I try to be wonderful for you; I'm working on it."

She smiled and leaned up to kiss his now-exposed neck, and he smiled, also.

Yes, one wife would be more than enough.


	2. Gelphie

"It's time to get up," Galinda chirped, her voice cutting through Elphaba's sleep like glass through a lovely balloon. Elphaba had studied till the early morning, and was in no mood to be disturbed from her slumber. "NOW!"

Elphaba grumbled as she rolled over, but found herself smiling at the sight of her girlfriend, already awake, but not yet fully dressed. "Your clothing is scandalacious, Miss Galinda," she murmured.

Galinda peered over her shoulder and winked at Elphaba. "That was on purpose, Miss Elphie. Do you like my emsemble?"

"I would like less of it," she replied, blushing. Galinda was wearing underwear, a bra, and a full slip, and it incited Elphaba to think of all sorts of things. Things that made her heart race. Thing that made her head spin. Things that felt swooping low in her body.

Things they hadn't broached, yet.

"I aim to please," Galinda said, bouncing her shoulders up and down a few times, then sliding the slip off her body.

"You aim to _tease_," Elphaba corrected, staring at the perfect body that had been revealed to her.

Galinda shook her head, looking serious. "Not if you want more," she said, finally.

Elphaba sat up, and Galinda crossed to sit next to her, brushing some hair from Elphie's face in an endearing sort of way. "Do _you_ want more?"

She sounded so unsure, so shy. "Of course I do, Elphie, but not till you're ready." She paused, biting her lip. "Are you ready?"

Elphaba stared at that perfect lip, caught between those perfect teeth, and grinned. "Not now, because we have to go to class," she smirked. "But..." She leaned to Galinda and pressed her lips to hers, pulling the blonde's face to hers with one hand around her waist and one on the back of her head. Galinda immediately reciprocated, her tongue probing between Elphaba's lips until it met another tongue and, fittingly, danced with it till they were both gasping. "Mmm," Elphaba murmured, in what she would later reveal was an attempt to speak clearly.

Galinda silenced her by deepening the kiss, and pressing her body more firmly against Elphaba's, enjoying the way every nerve seemed to stand on end, the way lightning bolts shot through her from the places that touched similar places on Elphaba's body and raced straight to her lower body.

It was minutes later, when Galinda was fully straddling Elphaba, and beginning to grind against her, that they stopped, and that was only because ShenShen knocked at the door, ready to walk Galinda to class. "Oh, darn," Galinda sighed, taking Elphaba's face in her hands and smoothing her hair back as she kissed her once more, briefly. "I'm not even close to being ready. And I'm all... worked up."

"Arousified," Elphaba murmured, smirking.

"OoooOOoooh, that's exactly what I am," Galinda said, pouncing for yet another kiss, this time with such force that Elphaba toppled back onto the bed.

Galinda would later argue that Elphaba had been asking for it when she'd been pinned against the bed and suckled from her ear to as far down as her nightdress went, which wasn't very far. "I wish you'd wear something a little more low cut, Elphie," Galinda whined. "Think of what I'd be doing now, if only it were a nudge away."

"I'd be moaning incredibly loudly, and ShenShen would hear," Elphaba reasoned.

"Oh, cheese and crackers, she's still out there!" Galinda nipped at Elphaba's lower lip, then stood, pulling her slip back on, then her dress, then rushing to the door. "Sorry, I'm so behind today," Elphaba heard her say.

"Well I'm not thrilled to be late on your account. Honestly, Miss Galinda!"

Elphaba smirked, thinking how upset that preening princess would be to find that she was, in fact, late on _the Artichoke's_ account.


	3. Elphaboq

"I think my eyes might bleed if I continue," Boq sighed, grimacing.

"You've lost your academic edge," Elphaba murmured, still reading. "You used to be so studious, Boq. Is my hard partying a bad influence?"

She smirked and glanced briefly at him, and he reached out to slide her book away from her. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Elphaba avoided his gaze, still surprised that Boq had feelings for her. He had seemed so immovably fixated on Galinda, which, Boq was loathe to admit, had been somewhat of an obsession.

But he'd grown tired of Galinda's selfish ways, and he'd especially grown tired of being called _Biq_. It was as if Galinda had been a blinding light, and Elphaba had been just off to the side, hidden in the glare. But once Boq had found a way to ignore the sparkly blonde's bright pink radiation, he'd really come to appreciate Elphaba.

Boq solemnly set his reading glasses aside, and brushed a strand of hair from Elphaba's temple. She flushed, slightly, which, in turn, caused him to to do the same. He shuffled closer to her, so that he was almost falling off his chair.

"Elphaba," he said. "I don't know if I'm more in love with your brain or your heart."

She chuckled. "How romantic."

"It's both," he decided, leaning in to brush his lips to hers. "It's everything."

He kissed her again, tenderly, and she smiled. "You're in love with everything?"

"I'm in love with _you_. Though your brain _is_ fascinating."

She bit her lip. "How are you so sweet?"

The tips of his ears turned a very deep pink. "Don't call me _sweet_," he pleaded softly. "_Sweet_ is the kiss of death."

She kissed him. "The kiss of what?"

He kissed her back. "The kiss of death. You see, Miss. Elphaba," he said, adopting an authoritative tone, "Women generally tend toward an asshole, romantically. The _sweet_ guy is the one who hears about all the horrible things that asshole guy is doing."

"So, by your logic, I would be dating Avaric and crying on your shoulder about it," Elphaba concluded, rolling her eyes.

"Well, that's your average girl," he conceded. "And you are anything but average."

"Thank Oz," she sneered. "If we ever end up in some alternate universe in which I find Avaric's name-calling and endless bickering appealing, won't you please kill me?"

"I might be an uneffective assassin," he admitted. "Having gouged my eyes out."

They smiled at each other, laughing softly, and Boq fidgeted. It often surprised Elphaba that he could vacillate between insecurity and confidence; he had become much more forward since they'd begun dating. She, herself, had come further out of her shell. They were good for each other. They could go to dinner and then study, and neither would complain about the academic aspirations of the other.

"Then just remind me never to begin dating anyone but you," she suggested, taking his hand in hers.

"I shall," he agreed. "I suggest a cease in all studying for the evening."

"I already allowed you to move my book away," Elphaba reminded him. "Wasn't that your first sign that we were gone?"

Blushing a bright pink once more, Boq leaned to her and kissed her soundly, though his blush faded as his body took over, silencing any doubts in his mind. Loving Elphaba was frightening, most of the time, but it was also incredibly easy.


	4. Elpharic

**These guys won fave Other Pairing... and luckily, they happened to be next on my list! Thanks to everyone who voted, it means so much!**

He was bothering her again, in her favorite place, no less!

"I am going to break up with you," Elphaba warned.

"Naw," Avaric shrugged, shaking his head. "You won't."

Elphaba sighed. "Fine. I am going to _castrate_ you."

"Shit," Avaric murmured, hopping up. "I'm gone."

He dropped a kiss on the top of her head, and she smirked. "How arrogant does one have to be to believe that I'd sooner neuter him than tell him to shove off?"

"Well, in truth, you wouldn't want to damage my manhood, for the same reason that you wouldn't break up with me-"

"And what is that?"

"You're hot for me," he grinned. "So, so hot for me. But I'll leave you to your studying, because I firmly believe that you'll be in need of a soothing massage when you're done, and you'll know where to find me. My bedroom," he added, in case it was unclear.

"I... am going... to break up with you," Elphaba repeated.

"I'm gone," he promised, again, jogging away. "Bye, dear!" he called loudly form the door.

Everyone in the library shushed him, and Elphaba burned holes in his brain with her eyes, which turned him on.

Hours later, when she arrived at his door, eyes burning and head pounding, he 'tsked' softly and gently massaged circles at her temples. "This is why I don't study," he revealed.

"You don't study because you're lazy," she shot back. "What was that you said about a massage?"

"You're just using me," he frowned, before smirking.

"That I am," she nodded, dropping her book bag and her jacket behind her as she crossed to his bed and flopped down onto it on her stomach. "Rub my body?"

"Minx," he smiled, following her and straddling her hips, before dropping a kiss at the base of her neck. "Did you get lots done?" he asked, smoothing his hands up her back to settle on the knots in her shoulders.

"Mmm," she replied.

"Oh, really," he grinned. "What subjects?"

"Huh-ad buh-ad ledder," she murmured.

"Right. My favorites."

She smiled softly as he worked, content to soothe her because touching her was his favorite game. "Thank you," she sighed, wriggling a little under his hands.

He grinned. "Yeah," he said, his voice rich with sarcasm. "You sure owe me."

"I'll tutor you," she offered.

"You already do that," he pointed out. "And I'm still failing."

She frowned, and tensed, and he cursed himself, slowing his hands until he was softly rubbing her back. "Okay," she said, attempting to roll over.

He'd blown it with the comment about failing, he knew, and so he didn't pin her and tease her as he normally would have done. He chose instead to stand up and leave her room to stand. He was surprised when she did not; she sat up, grabbed his hand, and tugged him back onto the bed with her, burying herself against his chest when he wrapped her in his arms.

"Please don't fail," she murmured. "Am I not doing this right? What can I do to get you to care about your education?"

She might as well have stabbed him through the heart. "It's not you, Elphie," he whispered. "I'm an idiot for not applying myself. I'll try harder, I promise."

She nodded, and they lay facing each other, quietly, for quite some time. "I still owe you," she realized.

"For what?"

"For the massage."

He had completely forgotten. "That really was my pleasure," he assured her, tracing a finger over her arm.

"Then I shouldn't kiss you?"

It was how she asked it that tugged his heart: half asleep and genuine.

He smiled. "Yes," he said. "Yes, you should."

And so she did.


	5. Flinda

**AN: *shuddders***

Oz, she was perfect. Almost _too_ perfect, but Fiyero reasoned that that suited him just fine.

"Galinda," he drawled, as his perky blonde girlfriend bounced up onto her toes to throw her arms around him. He lifted her effortlessly; with one arm around her waist and the other cupping her cheek as he kissed her.

She giggled, and he smirked with pride. "Hello, Dearest," she sighed, looking dreamy and flushed. "How was your day?"

"Boooooring," he groaned. "Yours?"

"Ever so tiresome," she nodded. "Class is just the worst! I don't know_what_ I'd do without Elphie to help me!"

Fiyero nodded, feeling the corners of his mouth tug up at the mention of his recently-recruited tutor. "She's brilliant," he agreed, unaware of how it made Galinda's heart falter.

Did he wish that _she_ was brilliant?

She shook the thought off; of course he didn't! If he wanted brilliant, he'd be dating Elphaba. But he was dating her! And they were perfect together! Too too too too perfect! She sighed again. "Where are you taking me tonight?" she asked, curious.

"I was considering The Verdant Verve-" Fiyero started.

"Ooh that's supposed to be the hottest new club!" Galinda sqealed, as Fiyero set her back down on the ground. "What will I _wear_?"

Fiyero shrugged, and stretched. "You'll look amazing in whatever you choose," he said, almost mechanically.

"Perhaps Elphie can help me narrow it down," Galinda decided.

"I'm sure she'll love that," her boyfriend chuckled. "I'll pick you up at seven?"

"Lovely," Galinda beamed. "See you then, darling!"

Galinda trotted off, clearly thrillified to be headed out to a swanky new club, and Fiyero took that chance to wander down by the gardens. He wouldn't need much time to get ready, of course. Just a change of shirt and a bit of a shine to his boots, and he'd be on his way. He had trademarked his tousled, effortless look out of necessity; he was often too lazy to try any harder.

"What are you hiding from?"

Elphaba's sharp voice startled him out of his blissful brainlessness, but he welcomed the distraction. "Nothing," he smiled.

"I beg to differ," she drawled, an eyebrow raised. "Have you done the Linguification worksheets?"

_Busted_. "Oh," he realized. "That."

Elphaba's previously relaxed form sat up straight at the base of the tree as she frowned. "I refuse to tutor you if you're just wasting my time."

He walked to stand in front of her and smiled down at her angry face. "I'm not wasting your time," he promised. "I'll get it done tomorrow, I promise."

Seemingly unconvinced, Elphaba returned to her book.

That night, Galinda danced and swayed with her boyfriend, celebrating being one half of the prettiest couple at Shiz, while he himself was mentally high-fiving the completed Linguification homework sitting proudly in his book bag.

**AN Pt 2: Yeah whatever. Sue me.**


End file.
